Table For Six
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Mike's plans to make a romantic breakfast for Paige don't go as planned. Pure fluff.


The sun was barely coming up, it was early. Ridiculously early and he barely had any sleep last night, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he thought about the half-asleep blonde DEA Agent in his bed.

_"This is a bad idea."_

_"The worst," Mike agreed, dragging his lips along her neck, groaning as she tugged at his hair. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they fumbled their way to his bed, laughing as they kept bumping into furniture because they were too caught up in each other to pay attention to where they were going._

_"God, I could kiss you forever. Remind me again, what took us - "_

_Mike cut her off with a kiss, "No more talking."_

Opening the fridge, Mike scanned it, trying to figure out what was on hand to make a romantic breakfast. Despite Paige's pouting face, he wasn't making her pancakes because Johnny would kill him. Which was actually fine by him because he always had trouble flipping them. Mike grabbed strawberries and unlabeled orange juice. He noticed a can of Reddi-Whip on the door of the fridge and almost picked it up, but thought they should save it for another time. Setting the strawberries and juice on the counter, he double checked to make sure there was bread before taking out the milk and eggs. Maybe he struggled making pancakes, but he could make french toast.

Today was actually one of those rare days when both of their schedules were clear. It was Paige's day off and he just finished a case. He figured they'd have an early breakfast, stay in bed a while longer and head out to the beach for a while. Maybe surf or throw around a football. Then they could take off for a few hours. Maybe drive up the coast, get lost in some town where they didn't have to worry about their covers, before heading back to reality.

Mike quickly washed the strawberries and hulled them, placing them in a bowl. Heading back to the fridge, he grabbed a package of bacon and pulled out a few pans. He glanced at the eggs, then the milk, not remembering if he was supposed to have more milk or more eggs, so he found himself online consulting a recipe.

"You're up early," Johnny said, grabbing a strawberry. "You sneak a girl upstairs? This is kind of a fancy breakfast for just you."

Keeping his face blank, he reached for a bowl and whisk. "Nah, I'm just up early."

"Not your usual breakfast this early in the morning. No run today?" Johnny asked, taking in Mike's disheveled appearance.

One of the disadvantages of living in a house filled with undercover agents was that everyone noticed when you deviated from your normal behavior.

"I've been doing a few extra miles the past week and added some hills, I think I have shin splints. I'm going to take a few days off."

"That's because you don't stretch enough." Johnny shuffled around the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mike said.

"You making breakfast today?" Charlie asked, peering over his shoulder and nodding appreciatively. "French toast with strawberries. Are you and Johnny having a moment, because we could go."

We?

Sure enough, there was Briggs coming downstairs with Jakes trailing behind him. It was barely 6am. Why was the entire house awake? He went running almost every morning at 6am and he never ran into more than two people. But today, everyone was up? Seriously?

"Bacon? Are we out of sausage?"

Charlie smacked Briggs, "Beggars can't be choosers." Charlie handed Mike a loaf of bread. "Need some help?"

Forcing a smile on his face, he started cracking eggs before he cracked. "Got everything under control. But can you turn on the griddle?" Part of him wondered what would happen if he just came out with the truth. _Hey guys, Paige is upstairs, naked in my bed, because we spent the night together last night. I want to bring her breakfast, do you guys think you can make yourself scarce?_ Although, knowing this house, they'd still expect him to make breakfast. Johnny would want details. Charlie would definitely want details. Briggs would give him a lecture. Jakes would take a plate to go. And he would still be cooking breakfast for six. Not two.

"Morning," Paige said, entering the kitchen, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

With his back to the rest of the house, he mouthed, _"Sorry."_

Paige leaned against the counter and grabbed a strawberry, "Looking good Levi, nice apron. I didn't realize you knew your way around the kitchen."

Ignoring the chatter of the rest of their roommates, Mike touched the hoodie she had thrown over her pajamas. His hoodie to be exact.

Paige smiled at him, popping another strawberry in her mouth.

"Breakfast is my specialty."

"I'll be the judge of that. You'll have to cook for me again. Sometime when there's not a crowd so you can wow me with your culinary skills."

"You're on."

It seemed like an eternity, but he finally found himself putting the last pieces of french toast on a platter and carrying it to the table. The only problem was that he and Paige were sitting at opposite ends of the table. So much for his romantic delusion of bringing her breakfast in bed.

"This is really good, Mike," Paige said. "You should stop running at 6am and make me breakfast_ every_ morning."

"You think?"

Jakes grabbed the last piece of bacon, "Thanks for breakfast, but I have to be at Headquarters at 8am."

"Johnny, you still coming with me?" Charlie asked, as she started clearing plates from the table.

"Yeah, I just need to check in with a contact after."

Briggs finished his coffee, "You up for doing some surveillance Mike?"

His perfect day with Paige would quickly become more of a disaster unless he came up with a good excuse not to join Briggs for surveillance.

"Mike's supposed to help me go over some tapes. I want to get a head start on my new case," Paige interjected. "I really need an extra set of eyes."

"But maybe later," Mike offered, silently thanking Paige for the excuse.

Briggs shrugged, "I'll catch up with you later."

The rest of the roommates started trickling out of the kitchen and Paige stayed behind to help him clean up. Looking around, she walked over to Mike and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Are we actually alone?"

"I'm sorry. Johnny came downstairs and the next thing I knew Briggs was complaining about me making bacon instead of sausage and then everyone was down here."

Paige laughed, "I was starting to think you ditched me, then I heard everyone downstairs. That was probably the least romantic breakfasts in the history of morning afters."

Mike brushed her hair out of her face, "I'll make it up to you."

"Think you're up for the challenge?" Paige teased, the playful look in her eyes quickly turning to lust.

Pulling Paige flush against his body, he backed her against the fridge, "What do you think?"

"Upstairs, now."

"Good idea."

"The best."

THE END


End file.
